I'll Show You
by sixwingedbee
Summary: Lauriam never touched himself.


Lauriam pressed back against him. Brain couldn't see his face but he knew it had to be as pink as his hair by now. Not that he was safe from his own flush of embarrassment. This was.. This wasn't what he expected today to go into. He just meant to tease Lauriam about how he was always late to meetings. Make a jerk-off joke. He didn't expect to learn that Laur just didn't.. touch himself.

He didn't expect him to suddenly want to see Lauriam touch himself. He didn't expect Lauriam to agree to let him show him.

"Shh, shh.. I got you." Brain murmured into the back of Lauriam's neck. One arm was wrapped firmly around his middle while his free hand was palming him through his pants. He couldn't help but smile, feeling the growing bulge press against the already tight fabric.

He said he'd show him what to do, and he intended to. After he got a good feel for himself. Finally he could feel the other squirm against him, pressing his hips against his hand for more friction. "You want more?" He asked, his voice still muffled as he pressed his mouth against his neck again. He only heard a brief sound of confirmation. Good enough for him.

His hand slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper before slipping past the band of his boxers. Now it was skin on skin, and Brain could really get a feel for his size. Not too big, but certainly a handful. The sounds Lauriam made were delightful. The catching of his breath and the brief whine when he pushed the fabric down to expose him to the cooler air.

"You'll be okay.." Brain assured him, letting his length rest in his hand. Not doing anything more than that for a moment. Then he pulled his hand away, feeling the shivers run through him. He grabbed Lauriam's hand, that was so tightly curled into the sheets of his own bed, pulling it over. He said he'd show him how. "It's okay," he whispered, gently getting Lauriam to wrap his own fingers around himself. He rested his hand over his, slowly pulling him through the motions.

"This is okay."

He propped his chin onto Lauriam's shoulder, looking down as he moved the other's hand for him. Gently squeezing his to get him to adjust his grip. The sounds he made, the little twitches of his hips. How he leaned back against Brain and trusted him completely to do this. It made Brain want more of him.

Once Lauriam seemed to have his own rhythm, Brain just barely pulled his hand back. Only a little. Briefly he pressed his fingers to the tip, feeling the pre that was starting to bead. "See? I know you're loving this." His grin grew when Lauriam could only whimper a response. This was too new, too much, too fast.

The arm around Lauriam's torso finally released him, but that hand went up to grip his chin. He turned his head, making the other look him in the eye. He wanted to see what he looked like. Brain decided he quite liked that glazed, desperate look in those pretty blue eyes. The flush on his skin. The trembling breaths and sounds that passed over that perfect mouth..

The grip on his jaw tightened and he pulled Lauriam's face closer, connecting their mouths for a very hungry kiss. His other hand returned to help him more, squeezing tighter against Laur's fingers and adding more heat and friction to every stroke. He swallowed up every moan the other tried to get out, feeling his body tense up against his. He wasn't going to last too long. That was to be exepcted.

"It's okay." He whispered against, right against his mouth. He shuddered, hearing what was definitely his name coming out of the other. "C'mon.." He moved Lauriam's hand a little faster, wanting to tip him over the edge. He could feel the pre slick between their fingers, could feel the little throbs beneath Lauriam's hand.

It happened quick. Brain could feel the other thrust his hips up and the moans could barely be muffled within that heavy kiss. Both of their hands were covered in sticky white, and he could feel the other lean against him. Oof he was heavier than he anticipated. Brain leaned back with him, feeling him go soft in their hands. Finally he broke that kiss, quickly glancing away. This all might've been too far..

But he stayed beside him and kissed him again. Small pecks on his mouth, his face, and his neck. Whispering small words of praise and encouragement between each kiss. It was okay. He did so well. They could do more later. If he wanted.

But for now he knew Lauriam needed to rest. They could clean up later. He just let his fellow Leader rest against him, gently threading his clean hand through that soft hair.

He'd show him more later.


End file.
